The Imperfect Sight
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Sight is not perfect unless it is the sight of Kami. But we offten confuse our sight with hers. It is those who do not that become the true keeper of justice. I and the other eight have excepted it. We are the ones with the imperfect sight. Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Imperfect Sight**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or Naruto. All I own is the storyline and anything out of the ordinary from either series.

Chapter one-Strike of the nameless

Naruto floated in the murky waters of his own mind. He could only feel the cold air on his shirtless back as he drifted along. He had died. He had fought the Akatsuki and died. But he did win. He did not lose with out taking one of them out bandit was the leader to. All of the Akatsuki were now gone. Each and every last one was in a grave.

His body had grown over time. His eyes were now like a fox's own orbs, though you could not see it. He was now seventeen and his tanned muscles were lean but easy to spot. His eight was around six foot. His ears had become pointier. His hair had grown t

The blonde's body stirred as he got up. He could feel the water drip off of his skin. His ragged pants were soaked. His hands went to his head as he felt searing pain wrack his body. The water started to leave him as a large cage started to come up in view. Red chakra swirled around it as large, red, gleaming eyes that looked like a fox's own orbs.

The owner of the large eyes was an enormous fox. His red fur seemed to gleam the color of blood. His breath smelt like rotting corpses and fresh blood. Nine large tails swung behind him as he smiled maliciously at Naruto. **"So, my vessel stands before me on his final moment,"** the large fox said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, cause the last thing I want to smell is your breath," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. The fox growled as he snorted. His grin was still plastered to his face as he looked at the blonde with heated eyes.

"**You know, I never left a legacy,"** Kyuubi said. **"All of my life I have wanted someone to carry out my life, to live for me. But never once did I make an attempt to do it. But now the opportunity is standing right in front of me. And now, I have a little gift for you."**

Naruto glared at the fox. "What's with the fucking offers teme," Naruto snarled. "Because you so totally loved from the very beginning."

"**You know it is not an offer but a demand,"** the fox said with a sick sinister grin as he watched Naruto look at him with question evident in his eyes.

"What are you talking about fox?" Naruto questioned as he looked up. "Last time I checked you could not touch me."

"**Ah, what little you know,"** the fox said as fire burning in his eyes. **"The seal prevents me from touching you if you are alive."** His fur started to burn as his body shrank down. The smell of rotting flesh punctured the air worse than the smell of the rotting corpses and the smell of blood. His eyes were closed as his vulpine body started to become more human like. In a final burst of flames, the body was now evident. His hair was short, spiky and crimson. His skin was as if it were from the dust of the moon. His glowing crimson eyes penetrated the darkness. **"If I were to touch you then we both die. That is what the seal does. But now that we are dead…"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the great demon king disappear into flames. The fire soared through the air, breaking the oxygen with its great power before collecting quickly in front of him. Before the blonde could do anything, a pale hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. The body of Kyuubi formed from the flames, a sinister smirk plastered to his face as he stared at the now dead shinobi. **"I can do anything I want to you oh so naïve kittling."** Red chakra pulsed from his arm, fusing itself into Naruto's body. The former Jinchuuriki cringed in pain as he felt the Yokai disperse through his soul. His ears become longer and more like the original fox. His whisker marks deepened and lengthened. His nails became claws. His teeth became fangs and his eyes became blood red.

"**You are my legacy Namikaze Naruto. You will show the world what you are, even in death." **The pale hand of the great demon let Naruto go, letting the blonde fall tot eh concrete floor. Kyuubi smiled as he looked around at the collapsing sewer. **"Your living mindscape is falling by the hands of the Shinigami,"** the Kyuubi chuckled out. **"Little does he know that he cannot take either of us; me being a demon and you being fused with the tail of one. Now, go before your soul dies as well my legacy and remember this kittling; I am going to watch you."**

Naruto eyes cracked open to see a cave. It was the cave that he and Madara had fought in. he could see the scars from fire and water colliding. Steam still rose around the grounds as if it were still fresh. Blood painted the floor.

His musings were cut short as he heard sounds coming from behind him. His crimson eyes followed to behind him. He watched as an arm shot out of a black, boxy vortex. Soon a human shaped creature made its way out. The figure was definitely a male. The muscles were large as if they were trash cans. The legs were short and stumpy as if it were his arms that move the body. His body was garbed in white clothes with black outlines. The jacket was ripped open, exposing a large hole on his pale skin where his heart should be and the number thirty-two printed onto his right breast. The top of his head was covered in a half mask that represented a dragon some what. His piercing yellow eyes stared around, trying to find something

"**Food!"** the large beast like thing growled out, letting his piercing yellow eyes fall on Naruto. His tongue licked his lips as he smiled a hungry smile at the blonde. **"Food!" **the beast called out as he rushed to Naruto.

"Sorry man but I am no one's main course," the blonde taunted as he jumped over the thing. His hands touched the skull like helmet to give him an extra push from the beast. The large thing turned his body to the blonde, his eyes shining with anger as he looked at the blonde.

The blonde only smirked at the beast, mirth shining in his fox like orbs. His small fangs shined through the dark, damp cave. "You know, you should be faster than that if you ever want to catch me." The blonde's smirk only got wider as he watched a fury of emotions course through the man.

The large Hallow stared at the man with fury in his yellow eyes. How dare the blonde brat mock him?! The blonde was supposed to be food and yet he is mocking the predator? The blonde morsel of food would only taste all the sweeter when he was eaten. **"Sit still so I can eat you!" **the beat roared as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the beast with a strange eye before dodging to the right. "I just told you tiny," Naruto said with smirk. "I ain't dinner to anybody bud." His clawed hand traveled down to his thigh, searching for his kunai holster. His crimson eyes traveled downward to his thigh before curing. "Fucking fantastical, I don't get to keep my weapons but I get to…"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, the large beast's fist collided with his gut, sending him into a wall. Naruto groaned in pain as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Water started to flow from the crack that he made in the cave, signifying that the cave was an air pocket in either a lake or an ocean.

"God damn that thing hurts like a bitch," the blonde muttered before looking up. His body rolled left, avoiding another strike from the large behemoth. The dragon masked Hallow swung his arm back for another strike. The deceased shinobi acted quickly as his body jumped and kicked off the wall to the large ogre like creature. **"****Mizukiri-no-Yaiba!" **The water from the crack formed a very rough sword.

The water sword slashed through the helmet. Blood flowed easily as the bald finished its path, cutting through the head as if it were paper. When the blonde landed behind him, the water dropped to the floor with a large slap. "And that is how you kill," the blonde muttered as the man fell to the floor dead. The blonde looked down at his hands with curious glance. "Now my question goes to how the hell did that not hurt me."

"Because your body can take it Gaki," he heard an older male voice say from behind him. The blonde's eyes traveled behind him to see a group of eight people. One of them was an old man with red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Extending from cheek to cheek across the bridge of his nose was a large grey rectangle. His clothes were a normal battle kimono with a brown chest piece. His eyes were reptilian. His ears were smaller then the norm. There were a few spots of red scales spotted over his body.

The person next him wore red armor, extending like a mask to the bridge of his nose. His hat concealed his bear like ears. His hands were now more like the claws of a bear, looking as if they can tear through anything that came their way.

The next one was someone who was somewhat familiar. His skin was dark and his hair was blonde and in cornrows. His eyes were shielded by dark sunglasses. His build was more heavy then anything else but he did seem really muscular. Around his neck was a long white scarf. His chest was covered in a one strapped vest and his legs were covered by a pair of black ANBU grade pants held up by a white sash. On the sides of his head were large horns and on the ends of his fingers were suckers.

The person next to him looked very pale. His hair was black and went down his face. His build seemed kind of scrawny and his clothes were more of the artistic kind. Along his back were many ridges along with his eyes being more like a reptile's.

The one next to him was on the short side. His hair was platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a light shade of purple. Extending from the left eye down to his cheek was a scar. His body was shirtless, revealing a shell akin to that of a turtle.

His eyes landed on Gaara. The redhead had barely changed at all, only having claws, darker rings and raccoon like ears.

There were two women there. The first was a tanned woman with red eyes. her outfit was mostly white, only having a black mesh shirt that went about half a foot past her white shirt which ended at the end of her breasts. Her hair was a light green shade, something that was unique. Her legs were covered by a skirt that hung loosely on her hips. Her features looked more like a mink. Her ears were rounded and fuzzed over. Her wide hips and sizeable bust only made Naruto want to mount her and impregnate her even more so.

'_Wait, where the hell did that…ah shit!'_ the blonde thought as looked at green haired woman. Apparently gaining the 'gift' from Kyuubi made it so that he was a lot more beast like then the norm. Then his eyes widened as they fell on someone very familiar.

She was about few inches shorter then him. Her hair was about mid back and wrapped up n a ponytail. Her eyes were cat like as they stared back at him with mirth. Two whiskers painted her cheeks much like his. To cat ears replaced her normal ones/ there was some kind of feral air that surrounded him.

Then the girl sauntered over to him, her lips quirked in a smirk. Her eyes kept gazing into his awes struck fox like orbs as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She felt his own hands wrap around her in a tight hug as he kissed her back. she soon broke the kiss before leaning back, her lips still in a smile. "Long time no see Naru-koi," she purred.

A single tear dripped down his eye as he held her tightly against his chest. "Yeah, Yugi-hime, yeah it has." His hug tightened around her as he smelled her hair. "I missed you love. I missed you so much." The neko like girl snuggled deeper into him, emitting a purring sound as she did so.

A growl escaped both of their throats they heard a cough. Their eyes traveled to the large black man as he looked at them. "If you are done making out with my niece, we have work to be done." A large smile graced his features as he looked at the two lovers. "Good, we got to get Introductions down and how the hell we are going to get out of here before this cave collapses due to your fight with the bastard over there. First of all, I am Killer Bee. Former Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, but you may refer to me as Uncle. The redhead with the long hair is Roushi, former Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi. The black haired one is Samanosuke, former Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. The small one is Kazuma, former of Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. The large one is Bardok, former Jinchuuriki of the Gobi. And the last one that you do not know is Akira and she is the former Jinchuuriki of the Shichibi."

Akira looked at Naruto with lust evident in her eyes. She wanted to be with the blonde. He seemed like he would give her good children and be a god father. The problem was Yugito. She had been friends with the neko like girl for a while now and often heard about the_ neko's_ Naru-koi. The green haired girl now had to find away to be with him without causing any trouble with her friend.

Yugito looked at Akira with a sigh. She knew something like that would happen. It was just unavoidable. Naruto was hot to women and Akira was no different. And the fact that all of them were more beast like did not help anything at all. Then her eyes widened as she looked up. Water was starting to fall from the ceiling, signaling that the roof was caving in on them.

"Shit," Naruto cursed out loud. His eyes scanned the area, searching for a way to escape the water. He now had a second chance at life and he did not want to waste it. His eyes narrowed as they rested on the large vortex in the wall that was readily shrinking. He could see some kind of tear in air, as if it were some kind of gate. "Let's get out of here!"

The former demon containers ran for their live, running for the tear. They did not care where it led them, as long as it led them away from the cave. This was their way to survive.

Unknown to them, a woman watched them with a careful glance. She had kept up the Garganta so that the nine humanoids could enter. Things would be interesting if they were around. And the weird part was that she can feel two kinds of energies on them. One was the normal pressure that surrounded those of the dead, something that was so immense with the group, that it was hard to tell which one was the most. Then there was the second source that frightened her. It was when the blonde had used that water sword technique against thirty-two. The energy that flowed about him was dark, malicious, and the most contradicting of them all, lively. It was as if he was still alive, something that she knew he was not as she could spot his body dead on the floor next to a man with a red and black cloak.

Her eyes closed as she started to think of the possibilities. The he was strong, even though he was not a hollow. She could only imagine the kind of offspring that would be born if he so decided. _'I am going to see how far this one can go before I do anything rash,'_ she thought out loud before walking in the Garganta, following Naruto and his group.

Naruto looked around at the place. Everything seemed so dark and bleak. The trees extended to the sky, touching the stars that he could not see. The odd thing about the trees looked silver, as if that was what they were made of. Skeletons of various creatures lying against the base of the tees. His eyes turned to the rest of the group behind him before motioning them to come forward. "Alright, lets set up camp and then we will send scouts out in different directions."

Roushi looked at Naruto with a heated glare. "And who makes you in charge Gaki," he spoke out. "I say it should be me that is in charge!"

Naruto shot him a glare back at the red head. "Look at us you fucking tard and look where we are. Do you think that we are in a place where going around is the best idea? By the looks of those skeletons, there are things way bigger then us here and I personally would rather not meet them. Would you mister Roushi? Go on and show us how good you are."

Roushi glared at the foxy blonde. What gave the blonde the right to boss them around? He was the strongest one there. He had the control of fire and magma so why did he have to listen to a water based teen! It was just fucking insane for him to do that.

Before the former Yonbi container could answer, three roars rang out through the forest, seeming like they were nearing them. "A crap," Naruto said. "Alright people, get ready to party!"

A/N I am going to leave you guys guessing on that one. Just so you know, this is a challenge from… I can't really remember for the life of me to be honest so if you are reading this please point it out so I can give a shout out. On another note, there will be two Akatsuki organizations. One is the original but they will be really different. the other is something that you will figure out. And there will be no other people going to the Bleach universe. And now those are taken out of the way, I can say good bye! GOOD BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impefect Sight**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-the new worlds welcome

The Neo-Akatsuki stood around in a circle, waiting for their enemies to come out and fight. From what they could tell, the enemy was going to be strong, very strong. "Keep on your toes people," Naruto stated as he positioned his hands for some seals. "This is going to be a wild party."

Yugito smirked as she heard rustling. She could smell their enemies. They seemed to be animalistic like her team. Her hand went into a dangerous claw like position, eyeing the forest around them. Her tongue licked her lips in excitement, wanting the enemy to come out. She missed the thrill of battle and now she had her chance to fight and she was going to enjoy ever last minute that she could with this.

Fuu scanned the area with narrowed eyes. Her claws were extended out slightly as her fingers curled into a dangerous position. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck. The excitement of a new battle was starting to get to her.

Utakata sighed as he took a steady position looking around. This fight was not something that he wanted to happen. In actuality, he never liked fighting as it did not suit his abilities well. But nonetheless, he still learned how to fight as he did not want to be in a situation where skills called for it.

Yugara slowly got into a powerful stance. This was his time to shine, to fight. He could now prove himself. His violet eyes watched as the branches ruffled slightly due to some kind of energy that was being put off was definitely not chakra nor was it anywhere near human. It was some kind of dreadful energy that seemed to be dead, like the guy that Naruto fought earlier.

Killer Bee sighed as he went into a taijutsu stance. What ever was coming was going to be strong. This fight was going to be something to remember. It would be the first fight in the new world, something that he was looking forward for.

Roushi looked around with his keen serpentine eyes. His curled claws looked vicious. What ever this enemy was, it did not stand a chance. His anticipation shown as he crouched down and looked around, trying to decipher what was going to happen and how was it going to happen.

Han sighed as he looked around. He had nothing about this. Anything that might happen in this fight was going to happen, regardless of anyone trying to stop it.

The rest of the crowd was like Han. If anything was going to happen, it would. They were already dead so what was the worst that could happen.

Then the enemies came in. All nine of them were humanoid and all nine of them had holes in their chest but those were the only similarities.

The one in front of Naruto reminded him of some kind of devil. His mask was skull like, showing off his glowing red eyes. His body was bulky, making movement hard. A black cloak covered his body, only leaving a hole in his chest visible.

The one in front of Gaara was something akin to a spider. The mask that it wore had eight eyeholes but on two gleaming yellow eyes. Below the torso was a large, arachnid body. His torso was slim, almost like it was anorexic.

Yugito licked her lips as she looked at her target. The thing was short and pudgy, resembling a rodent more then anything. The skull like mask that he wore looked as if it was a rodent and a thick, skeletal tail swung about the air. Her cat like instinct ran through her mind as she crouched down more, liking the fact that she was set up to fight off this thing.

Han grumbled slightly as he looked at his opponent. The damn thing resembled what he was, a bear. He could see the long claws and the large bulky body. The skull like mask even resembled a bear's own skull. This was not something that he anted really. It was one of the worst fight pairings ever.

Roushi smirked at his opponent. He got to fight another snake. Its lower body was serpentine butt the upper torso was that of a man's/ the only thing really off was the fact that it had buckteeth.

Killer Bee rolled his eyes at the person in front of him. He hated dogs and now Kami granted him something that he did not want, a fight with a dog. And the more that he looked at the dog like creature, the more that it looked like some kind of bloodhound.

Fuu sighed as he rolled his neck. Her opponent was some kind of humanoid dragon. His skin was white and smooth, forgoing the classic scaled look as told by tradition. His skeletal head resembled a dragon with long horns that seemed to be like its ears. His wingspan was around six feet long.

Yugara hated eagles with a passion. They were just annoying to him and their talons felt so creepy to him. Now he was starting down a beast that seemed to be a humanoid bird. His wings came out of his back, flapping about. It was a slim creature, seeming as if it was built for agility more than strength. Its skull like mask had eight eyeholes but only two gleaming yellow eyes and a sharp beak.

Utakata hated his luck right now, the creature that he got seemed like a piranha. Last time he checked, piranhas eat meat and that included salamanders. He had a fish like skeletal mask with sharp teeth. His back had a large dorsal fin as his hands were webbed. The black haired man's eyes narrowed as he focused on the matter at hand, taking the thing out.

When the creatures made a lunge at the group, a flash of light the whole field changed. In the center of the circle that the former containers had made was a suspicious looking man. He was a tall man with wavy brown hair and glasses covering his brown eyes. His face seemed calm; almost disturbing to the group considering the current situation that they were in. he wore some kind of black garbs with something that looked like a white formal jacket over it. At his left hip was a katana that seemed to hold some kind of power. The power that he held around him was a lot like the monsters they were about to face and the man that Naruto faced back in the cave.

But what happened after the brown haired man appeared shocked everyone. All of the beasts that were lunging at them, disintegrated out of life. Their bodies fell into pieces, much like glass. Naruto was the first one to break out of the shock and look at the mysterious man. "Wow, now you don't see that ever day," he said with a smile. "Now, I want you to tell me who you are and what exactly are you before I let my friend with the cat ears have a smack around session with you."

Aizen chuckled as he looked at the group. "Me, my name is Aizen and I am what people call a Shinigami."

Naruto shook his head at the man. "Yeah right, and I am the king of the world of all people that say beep. Now tell me, what are you really?"

"I am serious strangers," the man now known as Aizen said, waiving the blonde down. "What I am there is multiples of. The way we fight is by using a weapon called a zanpakuto, which would be the weapon at my hip. Each one is unique to each user. Each Shinigami should know these three things, kido, zanjutsu, and hand-to-hand combat. There are other methods but they are the main ones that are used. The energy that we use is called Reiatsu. Every spirit has it but it is only really accessible in death. Were you are right now is a place called Hueco Mundo, a haven for Hollows or the monsters that were about to attack you. Where I come from is a place called Sereitai. Now that I have explained myself, it is only wise that you explain yourselves."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the group before looking at Aizen. "Alright, fair is fair," he spoke out nodding his head. "Well, not very sure how we got here but we did. As for the way we look, well, that is our secret for right now and the way we fight, well, lets just say it is similar to the way that you guys fight." Naruto smirked as he could see disappointment cross Aizen's face.

Aizen mentally scowled at the man that seemed like the leader of the group. He was trying to get some info out of him but all he got was that they fought similar, something that would not cut it. He shook his head before raising his right hand. "Alright, I got a proposition for you and your group mister?"

"Kitsune," the blonde answered, not wanting to give off his real name.

"Well Kitsune, if you want a place to stay and a place to grow your new found power, just tell me everything about you, your power, and your group."

Yugara listened to the man's words and liked them. He could get more power from that man and knew it. And top get it was so simple. There were no traps that he could hear and the man showed true strength just by taking out the monsters, or Hollows as Aizen had called them. Before the Isonade could answer, Naruto answered.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he looked at the man. "Sorry, but we are not for sale."

Aizen scowled at the blonde man before turning around. In a sudden motion, an old style Japanese door appeared. "Well, if you change your mind, do not hesitate to come in and tell me." His hand slid the door open before disappearing into it.

Naruto turned to look at the group and try to tell them what was going to happen. But before he could, Roushi, a man that was standing over him with his fist extended, punched him in the face. "That was a stupid move Namikaze," the red head seethed out. "He was the only contact that we could get and you made him disappear!"

The snake like man was about top talk more but an icy grip spun him around, making him look at the cat like eyes of Yugito. Her face was contorted in anger as she punched the man in the gut. "Don't you dare touch my husband Hebe-teme."

"Settle down Yugito-hime," Naruto spoke out as he got up. "Alright, you want explanations, you got it. The reason why I 'made him disappear' is because I do not trust him at all. For all we know he could be the one who sent those things after us."

Roushi growled at Naruto. "What do you suggest doing leader?" he said with a scowl.

Naruto chuckled as he looked around. "Well, we go inside that door and have a look around."

Roushi hissed at the ex-Konoha Nin. "Oh, now you want to go see Aizen."

Yugito let out a growl in retaliation and was about to talk back before Naruto cut her off. "Sorry to burst your bubble but no. What we are going to do is see if that place leads to somewhere other than this place as I do not like the fact that we might end up like the skeletons around here." As if to emphasize his point, the blonde pointed at a random skeleton.

Naruto smirked at the faces that he was receiving. It was as if everyone got his point. His hands quickly formed a hand sign. "Alright, everyone fallow my lead!" The blonde focused his chakra before going up in a plume of smoke. In his place was a soldier clad in a parted black cloak with red clouds lining the bottom of it. His face was covered with a red and white fox like mask and his head was topped with a brown circular bamboo hat. His parted cloak covered his body, keeping it from sight.

Under the illusion, Naruto smirked as everyone started to put one up similar to his. Almost all of them were the same in black cloak and bamboo hat but each mask was different. Garaa's was like a tanuki, Yugito's was like a cat, Yagura's was like a turtle, Roushi's was like a snake, Han's was like a bear, Utakata's was like a salamander, Fuu's looked like a mink, and Killer Bee's looked like an ox with worn horns.

"What do you know, you listened Roushi," Naruto voiced out with a slight hand motion.

Roushi seemed to verbalize his anger. "You baka! The only reason why I am getting in this illusion is because if what you said was true then that man has seen what we looked like. It would cause less trouble if we go looking like this."

Naruto shrugged it off as he led the group through the sliding door. What ever was beyond the door had to be better then where they were now. There was no way that he would let the group end up food to a bunch of cannibalistic beasts. They already died once and did not need to die a second time.

The spectator that was eyeing him before walked from behind a large tree. She had seen the way that the blonde had spoken and was amazed. He had put everyone under his command with relative ease. It was funny the way he did it though as he used logic instead of force and the way he pointed out the logic was in a sarcastic manner. It was a shame that he turned down Aizen as it meant that he could not stay with them and grow into stronger warriors then they already were.

Three figures appeared beside her, looking at her with fish like eyes. They had never seen their master like this and they knew whom it was over. Their master had told them whom she had found an interest in. the look on their master was that of longing and a want that they had never seen.

The spectator turned to her followers before sighing. The three just had to appear. "Alright, lets go. We have to meet Aizen in one hour and it would not be wise to make him wait."

The three figures bowed slightly before muttering a few words. "Yes Harribel-sama." With those words being spoken, the four of them flashed out of existence.

A/N Alright, no complaining on the looks. It came off the top of my head and it will play a part later. And do not complain on the sudden change of names. I had my names put up before I learned what they really wore. I changed the names but not the Bijuu. That would be a little hard to do. So, here is what they were changed

Akira=Fuu=Mink  
Samanosuke=Utakata=Salamander  
Kazuma=Yugara=Turtle  
Bardok=Han=Bear  
Roushi=Snake

Alright, that is all I got and the pairing for Naruto so far is Naruto/Yugito/Fuu/Yoruichi/x

The x is for you guys to find out. For now, so long and good night.


End file.
